


The Switch

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: Phoebe and Sibella decide to switch clothes for a day.





	The Switch

The clothes she could handle, but the thought of dying her beautiful golden locks was too much for Sibella to bear, so Phoebe had offered the option of wigs in order to pull off their farce for Monty. 

Phoebe had had the idea after reading one of her books, about how twins switched places and no one had noticed. Although, she and Sibella were as different as the sun and the moon, she had thought the idea quite hilarious and a fun, light-hearted joke to play on Monty, who had been of late, very stressed. 

When she had brought it up to Sibella, the blonde woman had been completely on board up until the mention of dying her hair. 

  “But it’ll ruin my hair for weeks, if not months,” she whined, sounding much like a child, her lips in a pout, tears threatening to fall from her lashes. “Phoebe, I simply will not do such a thing!”

It was then that Phoebe had relented to the option of purchasing a brunette and blonde wig for either of them, to that Sibella had nodded and wiped away her tears. 

Finding a dress of Sibella’s that would fit Phoebe’s small stature was no easy task. Sibella’s legs were longer than Phoebe’s, and every dress of hers that Phoebe donned on pooled on the floor at her feet. With Phoebe’s dresses on Sibella, the hem rose to her mid calf, quite unsuitable for Sibella’s standards. 

Finally, after rummaging through both their closets, they each found a gown that would suit their purposes and that fit them correctly. Sibella looked dazzling in a dark blue dress that highlighted her eyes, and Phoebe looked as radiant as a flower in one of Sibella’s more muted gowns of pink. Last but not least, Sibella helped Phoebe gather up her hair into a bun and placed the wig on her head. The sight of seeing Phoebe with golden hair was an unfamiliar one, and it had Sibella startled. The darker color suited her better, but it was still fun to see how Phoebe’s face lit up upon seeing the golden hair on her head. 

When it came time for Sibella’s turn, she bit her lip,hesitant, as Phoebe bunched up her hair and placed the brunette wig on her.

Slowly glancing at her reflection, Sibella was surprised that she even recognized her own face at all. The darker hair made her eyes even sharper, her skin as pale as moonlight. She looked more studious, more like Phoebe. Another person, perhaps. Another life. 

Shaking those thoughts from her head as Phoebe clutched her hand giddily, Sibella rose to go with Phoebe to greet Monty, who had just gone into his study upon coming home from work.

Phoebe raced down the hallway, with Sibella in tow, Phoebe as animated as a child. Sibella was more… introspective. As they walked down the hallway, she caught glimpses of her dark-haired reflection in the mirror, and every time she did so, she felt a chill run down her spine.  It was like seeing a ghost of someone from a past life, a past self…

They reached the door, and Phoebe knocked on it, all the while swaying on the balls of her feet so that her curls bounced while she waited for Monty to answer.

He allowed them entrance with a shout, and Phoebe nearly barged down the door, breathless with laughter. She yanked on Sibella’s arm to follow suit, and soon both women were in Monty’s study. 

He looked up at them from his various stacks of papers that were piled on his desk. At first, he looked bewildered, taking in the sight of the two of them, having switched clothes and all, but it wasn’t long until the corners of his mouth started to twitch in laughter. He burst out in a laugh as Phoebe struck a, what she called, Sibella pose, and Sibella found herself feeling suddenly shy, and tucked a loose dark brown curl behind her ear. 

  “I leave you two alone for three days while I’m at work, and this is what you have been up to?” Monty grinned, laughing. His eyes glanced at the dresses, he knew them well, knew that they did not belong to the bodies that adorned them now.

  “We hoped that this might take your mind off of your troubles,” Phoebe supplied with a smile, easing out of her over-eager temperament. “You’ve been so stressed, we wanted to cheer you up.”

Monty blushed. “A very sweet thought, and it did raise my spirits, I’ll well admit.” He stood, going over to Phoebe and kissing her hand, and then Sibella. 

His eyes glanced at her dark hair.

  “A wig I presume, or did your affections for Phoebe overtake your love of your golden locks?”

  “A wig,” clarified Sibella, “I love Phoebe dearly, but not so much I’d dye my hair.”

  “It would take far too long to get out,” pointed out Monty, kissing her crown. Sibella closed her eyes in that moment, taking in the warmth from Monty’s body so close to hers, the security, the love. She opened them after a moment, and smiled.

  “We had a terrible time trying to find gowns that fit us,” she told him with a wry grin.

  “I was drowning in Sibella’s, and my dresses were too short for her,” Phoebe grinned. 

  “However did you two manage?” Monty chuckled as he took both of their hands.

  “The back of the closet always holds some treasures, every woman knows that,” Sibella quipped, grinning softly. 

Monty pulled them in close, kissing their foreheads in succession. 

  “You two are my treasures,” he murmured. 

Phoebe and Sibella glanced at each other and grinned, glad that they could help ease Monty’s stress and make him smile during this stressful period. 

 


End file.
